


Until The End

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, They can be together depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: It was a game between them. A game that often ended in bloodied knuckles & a variety of bruises with one victor smiling down at the other. Whether Klay won or Loki they'd both would leave in a better mood. However, this time was different.





	Until The End

Loki won this round. His smile devilish as he peered down at the hero before him. Her name was Klay & she was an Avenger like his brother. He stalked around her as she watched him with a sharp look in her dark eyes, blood trickled down her chin to the cold floor. Klay wiped away the blood. Slowly getting to her feet, hand clutching her side as she monitored the god closely.

The god was surprised she was able to stand. He'd learn quite a bit about her during their many encounters. Klay was a determined girl. But he'd taken notice to the darkening bags beneath her eyes, & the fact her punches & kicks steadily lost their potency. She's also gotten into the habit of wincing at times, hand moving to her hold her ribs.

"Surprise, surprise, I won again!" He gloated, blue eyes sly as the girl panted in exertion. "You're losing your touch, _mortal._ " Loki spat distasteful yet fondly. Klay remained silent as he continued on about his victory.

Halfway through the villain's speech, the young hero broke out in a coughing fit. Hand covering her mouth, she blinked attempting to shake the woozy feeling.

Loki abruptly stopped, "Are you okay?" He questioned. His eyes widened at the blood dirtying Klay's palm. But alas, the hero nodded even as the world spun on its axis. She staggered back, sight becoming fuzzy. The look in Loki's eyes the last thing she saw before black consumed her vision.

* * *

Klay woke up in her apartment. She blinked dazed, eyes taking in her surroundings as she sat up. The brunette grit her teeth at the sharp pain that stabbed her lung, forcing her to cough slightly.

The noise alerted the god that she was awake, "Klay." Immediately she barrelled forward, back hitting the wood floor hard as she twisted around, knife held in an ironclad grip.

Klay was met with familiar blue eyes. Familiar in the sense she recognized them & their owner, but the worried look in them was new. The concern was directed at her. The eyes' owner held up his hands in surrender as he stepped more into the dim lighting.

"I mean you no harm," he spoke softly, eyes focused on her. Klay watched him as she caught her breath. Even the simplest of moves had her winded.

"Like I'd believe that!" Klay hissed back, eyes narrowing. Loki rolled his eyes & dropped his hands, quickly moving to sit on the bed. His back to her. "What are you doing here? How'd I get here?" She questioned.

He snickered, "Isn't it obvious?" Loki asked amused. "I brought you here. You collapsed after our fight..." He slowly trailed off, peering at her from over his shoulder. The answer made Klay somewhat relax, but her wariness was still present as she set down her blade.

"Why?" She asked, arms crossing over her chest. 

"I wasn't going to leave you there on the cold ground to die. I'm the bad guy, not a _monster_." He said sharply, offended a mortal of all creatures would think so lowly of him. Klay studied him for a moment before sighing to herself,  & sank down onto the bed.

Loki turned more towards her, now able to comfortably observe her from the corner of his eye. Neither said a single thing. Their soft breathing the only thing to be heard in the quiet room. When Klay began to cough violently did Loki speak.

"What ails you?" He voiced, what could only be considered as concern.

"Nothing, it's just a cold." Klay surprisingly replied. She jumped when a hand encased her wrist, pulling it away from her body.

"A midguardian cold doesn't result in  _this,_ " he gestured to the fresh blood staining her palm. "You think me a fool? Nothing goes unnoticed by me." Loki said harsher than he intended. But he was worried about the young hero. To some extent they had become friends, after all Loki never attempted to kill her & she never threw him in a cage.

_"Loki."_ Klay said seriously, _"Drop it."_ With that she ripped her wrist out of his grip. Loki was angered by her reaction & he stood up, pacing about the small bedroom before facing her. Klay flinched at the menacing look Loki fixed her with, his blue eyes now cold & unrelenting.

" _No,"_ Loki fumed. "I won't just  _drop it._ You're sick! Don't think I haven't noticed! You've gotten weaker & thinner, I feel like now when I fight you I'm going to break you!" He yelled, "You're slipping through my fingers & I don't know why! You think I want you dead? I don't!"

Loki's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, his cheeks a faint pink from his rage. The heat in his eyes gave way to a sorrowful, defeated look. Moments later he sighed, gaze dropping to the floor.

"I know I'm not the Avengers. I'm not your friend, at least in a conventional sense, but please, what ailment has weakened such a worthy adversary?" Loki asked, tone just shy of pleading.

Klay stared at him bewildered. Her mind processing his words as a stabbing pain caused her to inhale sharply. Her rubbed a hand over the afflicted area, trying to ease the sudden pain.

"Cancer." Loki's eyes zeroed in on her, "Lung cancer to be exact." He moved forward, quick to kneel in front of the woman who stared blankly at her hands.

"Can it not be cured? Or at least managed?" He questioned, voice barely above a whisper. Loki knew what cancer was & how easily it destroyed so many lives, but he knew there were options for it. To at least slow it's spreading.

"For normal mortals yes, but I'm not completely normal," Klay explained. "Like Captain America I am something of a super solider. Faster, stronger than normal humans, to some extent more resilient..." Her voice died down as Loki took her cold hands into his. His lithe fingers brushing gently over her knuckles.

"Then why are you so ill?"

"I'm not exactly like Cap. Tony & Bruce ran tests, turns out the serum had some pretty negative effects. It made it harder for me to get sick, but it made me immune to drugs... Of any sort. Even the ones that could help me," she met his sad eyes. "Tried surgery, countless times. It always came back. But I have the support of friends, family, & my fans."

"Why fight? It only weakens you more," Loki spoke, blinking back his tears.

Klay smiled softly, "I'm a hero, it's what I do. Besides, it shows other people with cancer that they can do whatever it is they put their minds to. Even when I'm gone my influence will still be there." She said, tears falling when a full smile crossed her face.

Loki wiped away her tears, "You are truly amazing Klay. One of the most interesting mortals I have met this far." He admitted, hand cupping the side of her face. Klay grinned softly at the confession & relaxed into the touch. It was warm & reassuring. She laughed, bringing a look of confusion to the god's face.

"Your touch, it reminds me of Thor's." He looked offended until she continued, "It's genuine, warm, inviting. Just like your brother's it's reassuring." Klay finished. He couldn't help but share her smile. A sad smile that was so full of happiness.

"If it's agreed upon, may I stay here with you?" The _"until the end"_ was left out, both knew what he meant. Klay nodded slowly, wincing as a dull ache settled on her right side.

"I'd like that actually... I'd like that very much."


End file.
